character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenix Keys
Phoenix Keys is a sorcerer from Victorian England and the first host of Alukoros. Now reformed, he seeks to help the world rather than conquer it, forming the Sanctum to train other sorcerers to help him in this goal. Another former host of Alukoros, Pierce Beauregard, is his apprentice. Background Childhood and Early Years Phoenix was born as an orphan with no family in the slums of Victorian London. Only having two friends, Isabelle Smith and James Brim, he worked as a Chimney Sweep. However, he was soon adopted by the rich Keys family, and was adopted as though he was their true child. He was taught many things about high-class and business, and excelled in all of it. Seen as a genius despite not being born into wealth, he was regarded highly by most of London's upper class. Along with having been adopted, Phoenix made sure that his two friends were taken care of as well. Phoenix also took a special interest in magic, while James took an interest in science. Together, they began a friendly rivalry to see which would reach immortality first. Phoenix persued immortality by looking for one of the most dangerous entities to search for, Alukoros, the Golden Rose. At the same time, he and Isabelle fell in love, and were soon engaged. However, soon after the engagment Phoenix was horrified to discover that Isabelle had been raped and murdered. This however fueled his determination even further, and he continued searching for ways to reach Alukoros. Along with Isabelle's death, James learned the secret of immortality via a potion he created, which only added to his determination. Eventually he found a ritual that would create a portal to Paradise and he entered. As the Host of Alukoros When entering Paradise, he found Alukoros in it's Rose form. It spoke to Phoenix, claiming he is the only mortal being to ever reach him, and offered Phoenix power beyond the abilities of any normal magic wielder. Intrigued, Phoenix accepted and allowed himself to become a host for Alukoros' power. However, this transformed Phoenix from a kind hearted albeit determined man to an arrogant and manipulative one. His power soon began going to his head, and he plotted the overthrow of Britain, and eventually the entire world. When putting his plan in action, however, he was confronted by James Brim, who stopped him. During their fight, James tricked Phoenix into going to the form beyond his Pure Form, his Monster Form. While the Monster Form was more physically powerful, Phoenix lost his human intelligence and magical capabilities, and made him weak to Runes. Using this opportunity, James trapped Phoenix inside of a specialized coffin and buried him. Years later, Phoenix was dug up and quickly became used to the new world. He manipulated the supervillain Locke into helping in his plans, but upon learning Locke had failed, Phoenix quickly killed him. Soon revealing himself to the still living James Brim, they fought once again, with Phoenix almost winning. However, another sorcerer named Garrett Stiles used his powerful magic to counter Phoenix, and severed Phoenix's connection to Alukoros. Phoenix, now free as his normal self, saw what he had become and vowed to change. Redemption Upon being cut off from Alukoros, Phoenix retained most of his power from before and vowed to use it for good. At Keys Manor he formed a Sanctum and began training other mages on how to use their abilities to help humanity. However, breaking away from Alukoros was not easy. Phoenix went through symptoms like an addiction, and came very close various times to entering Paradise again. Before he broke from the pressure, James Brim helped keep him from going back, and Phoenix eventually regained control over himself again. At the same time, Pierce Beauregard had become Alukoros' new host, an Phoenix soon found himself at odds with the young mage. However, eventually he was able to help Pierce break away as well, and Pierce became his apprentice. Information Appearance Phoenix gives the appearance of a gentleman, with wavy black hair and deep blue eyes. He is tall and lean, and fair skinned. His typical attire is either a brown suit or a cloak with mage's fencing armor underneath. He is also usually seen walking with his cane, as was the style in the Victorian Era. Themes * XXX * XXX * XXX Personality Phoenix is a product of his day and upbringing. He is almost always polite and kind, often to the point where that is his defining trait. He is charming and suave as well, and will use this to woo others, something he quite enjoys, as he loves being the center of attention. While in his Pure Form, Phoenix appears the same. However, this hides arrogance and manipulative intent, and he will use this mask of kindness to control and hinder others for his own gain. In combat he uses this false affability to fool opponents before unleashing all of his power at them. Likes Magic, Chess, Tea Dislikes Villainy, Alukoros, Terrible Fashion Hobbies Phoenix enjoys gardening greatly. When not practicing magic or outside of his Sanctum, Phoenix can almost always be found watering his plants or reading in his massive garden area. Abilities Normal Form * Magic of the Rose ** Magic Absorption * Enhanced Swordsmanship * Enhanced Intelligence ** Magic Intuition ** Business Intuition ** Psychological Intuition * Magically Enhanced Condition Pure Phoenix Form *Magic of the Rose **Boundless Elimination **Emperor's Decree **Diver Force *Supernatural Condition *Apathy Paraphernalia * Dual Flintlock Pistols (Double as Flamethrowers) * Cane (Has a sword hidden in it and is used for spell casting) * Hidden Blades Limitations * XXX * XXX * XXX Trivia * Phoenix's birthday is also the day King Albert of Great Britain died. * The color of his magic is Golden, and he is the only sorcerer in the world powerful enough to access golden magic. * Despite his loyalty, Phoenix has a tendency to act flirtatious around most women, even when in a relationship. Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters